Invisible Enthrall
by Beautifully Shattered
Summary: SLASH EC/HP: At thirteen, Harry is turned and adopted by the Volturi. Unhappy, Harry believes he’s fated to be with the Volturi forever until his mate stumbles into his domain. Harry begins to regret his decision of following Edward back to the States an
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A thirteen year old Harry Potter is turned and adopted by the Volturi. Unhappy with his life, Harry believes he's fated to be with the Volturi forever, until his mate stumbles into his domain. Harry wonders if it was the right decision to follow Edward and Alice back to the states. Harry wants to be accepted by the Cullens but he knows he committed too many wrongdoings in his life to really fit in. He also attempts to distant himself from Edward, his mate, thinking the bronzed-haired vampire is disgusted with his young physical age. 

**SLASH EC/HP**

**{Notes}** I know there is a story similar to this, I think. I haven't read it, but I know Harry is with the Volturi in that fic. But truthfully, this plot was in my mind long before 'Runes of your Soul'. I just had a few issues to straighten out with this plot before I could post this. This story will be on the short side. It also features sexual activities between a _'thirteen'_ (physically appearing) year-old-boy and an older male (Edward). If that disturbs you in _any _way, please stop reading now. As for the Wizarding world? Yes, Harry attended Hogwarts. His story won't be told for a while, though. The majority of the story will be in Edward's POV. Add a bit of intrigue on Harry's character, I guess.

**Chapter One**

"Everything will be ok Bella," Edward ran a soothing hand down Bella's back, trying to remain cool and collected outwardly. Behind them, Jane gave a snort, finding sick humor in Edward's reassurance. The three were being led down to the Volturi. Edward found little comfort in the Volturi's request to see them. After all, he hadn't revealed himself to the humans, had he?

His hand tightened on Bella. He knew, from reading Jane's thoughts, that they were curious about Bella. How could a human and a vampire be romantically involved? After all, it was the Volturi's la that humans couldn't obtain the knowledge of the secret organization of vampires.

_We'll get out of here, Edward. _Alice thought, her eyes strained ahead of her. A worried frown creased her sculptured lips. _But not all of us. _

In Alice's mind, he saw a vivid flash of white hands twisting Bella's head, snapping her neck instantly. Edward breathed heavily through his nose, not willing for the vision to affect him. Alice had been wrong before. This vision, this _time_, it had to be just as false. Something would happen to alter the vision, a decision, a choice— whatever it was, Edward would make _sure _the vision wouldn't come to pass.

Determination burned his belly and venom watered his mouth.

Once the elevator doors closed, Bella looked up at him. Her doe brown eyes were worried and uncertain. He smiled reassuringly down at her. To him, he felt the smile turn bitter and untrustworthy, but hopefully to her, she would see it as encouragement.

He turned away, his face crumbling. How could this happen? He had been so _sure, _so certain thathe wanted to die after Alice had seen Bella jump to her death. He had been so devastated, so lost without Isabella or the thought of her beating heart and warm skin. Ironic how things could twist for the worse in a matter of minutes. Instead of finding himself happy to face death by the Volturi's hands, he was frightened for both himself and Bella _and_ Alice. Most importantly, Bella. She had come to Italy to save him and in turn, he had placed her into this danger.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jane turned a cold smile on to Edward, her crimson eyes mocking him.

He turned away, his expression as impassive as possible. It wouldn't help matters to anger Jane anymore then necessary.

The elevator doors slid open and the group walked down the long corridor, past the human secretary. Beside him, Bella perked up, her eyes zeroing on the woman who stood up to greet them. The Volturi members walked past, their expressions showing no inclination that they heard the greeting.

"Is she—,"

"Human, yes," Edward replied shortly, shifting. The woman's thoughts hinted at her desire to vampire— to be immortal. He was sickened with both her and his kind.

_A nice, tasty snack_. The thoughts came from Jane as they passed the woman and Edward remained tight-lipped. He silently urged Bella to keep her questions until they were safely out of the Volturi's hands. He didn't want anymore reasons for Bella to think of him as a monster. But he believed he was far too late for that.

Edward cast Alice a stern look as her mind kept replaying Bella's demise in a rapid and distressed manner.

The double doors opened to the royal chamber. Up ahead, three thrones sat in alignment. As predicted, Aro was sitting cross-legged in the center, with Marcus and Caius on either side. Both Marcus and Caius looked bored, Marcus especially. The vampire gazed at Bella and Edward with a short curiosity before turning away in disinterest.

Once they were completely inside, the double doors slammed closed behind them. Demetri and Felix stood guard at the door. Their arms were crossed; a solid warning no one would leave without the Volturi's consent. Jane smirked as she passed Edward, standing next to her twin brother, Alec. The two shared a look, almost telepathically commuting with one another. Edward's nostrils flared as he turned back to look at the royal thrones, a strong and alluring scent catching his attention.

It was then when Edward realized there was another member of the Volturi in the room. It was a young boy huddled on the steps leading up to Aro's throne. Edward found all his attention being directed on the boy near Aro. Every threat, every issue, was subconsciously pushed into the back of his mind in favor of studying the enigma in front of him.

The young boy appeared around thirteen, perhaps fourteen. Edward knew that Rosalie was beautiful, even for vampire standards, but this boy rivaled even Rosalie in his appearance. Black, almost blue hair was arranged messily on top the head— a few strands of hair curling at the ends. It was a mass of silk and gloss. But the boy's features were what really made him breathtaking. It was almost as if the most accomplished Greek sculptor chose the finest piece of marble to etch the boy's face.

_Edward, what's wrong? _Alice whispered in her thoughts.

It was difficult for Edward to tear his eyes away, especially when he felt as if he had no reason to. The young boy sparked a sensation in Edward that he thought he would _never _feel. It was a sensation Carlisle explained to him when he found Esme. This boy was his True mate, his Fated. It was a rare occurrence, so rare that Edward thought he would never encounter his destined mate. Rosalie and Emmett were not True mates, neither were Alice and Jasper. Edward had thought Bella would be as close to a Fated as he could get. He loved her, but… but this boy…

Edward swallowed the venom that rose in his throat, his eyes taking in more. The boy had his arms crossed around his stomach as if he were cold. A jaded expression, one Marcus wore, dressed his stunning features. The child's crimson eyes widened as they met Edward's and Edward knew the boy must have felt the same. Only, the boy quickly hid his shock under a heavy veil of impassiveness.

Right then, Edward hated the boy. He hated him because he was a _male_. He hated him because he wasn't a vegetarian. He hated him because he was part of the Volturi and he hated him because he hid his shock so well. And more importantly, Edward hated him because he was a threat to his relationship with Bella.

There was a bit of static around the boy's mind. Edward pushed forward, needing to read the boy's thoughts. If the boy wouldn't properly express his feelings regarding Edward, then his mind must be vulnerable. And Edward wanted to exploit any vulnerability from this boy as possible.

But instead of a voice, all Edward encountered was _pain_.

His teeth clenched and he went down on his knees, clutching his head.

"Ah," Aro chuckled, standing. "I see you've met our new addition to the guard, Edward."

Ignoring Bella's concerned hands on his back, Edward's neck snapped up and he glared at his _Fated. _Only this time, he made sure to stay away from his mind. The boy looked back, a guilty frown on his face. So the child hadn't intentionally put him through pain. He didn't have full control of his powers as of yet. Edward slowly stood up, his gaze drinking in the boy.

The small Volturi member blinked— startled by Edward's bold staring before dipping his head, looking at the floor.

"Harrison, my childe, has a number of abilities," Aro grinned possessively at the boy, Harrison. It was a greedy smile, one Edward was familiar with. Carlisle confided that Aro was very manipulative and sly when it came to obtaining powerful allies. "His abilities revolve around his dying human wish. He wanted to be invisible. As it turned out, it just made him more noticeable."

Harrison gave a sniff, glowering at Aro. Edward frowned, not understanding what Aro was hinting at. The Volturi leader purposely cleared his mind, not thinking of Harrison's talents. Not when Edward was near.

Off to the side, Jane frowned, jealousy licking at her in waves.

"But," Aro clapped his hands, turning away from Harrison and on to Bella. "We are not here to talk of Harrison, are we?" His head cocked to the side as he slowly approached the two. A pale hand escaped the folds of dark robes, reaching toward Edward. Crimson eyes danced excitingly.

_Touch my hand, Edward. _

Edward's jaw clenched as he let go of Bella's clammy hand and reluctantly reached out to brush hands with Aro. There was no way against it, and it would be best not to make a scene. Immediately upon contact, Aro curled his hands around Edward's fingers, a cheery and polite smile playing his face. He all but stroked Edward's hand as his eyes closed. The man hummed pleasantly, giving a nod as he raped Edward's thoughts.

Crimson eyes then snapped open.

"Interesting," Aro murmured, his eyes going to Harrison and then back to Edward. _He knew._ Edward tensed, his body slowly starting to tremble. "Very… interesting..." The vampire frowned sadly, turning his back on Edward and climbing back up toward his throne, ruffling Harrison's hair as he went. "It's a pity I have to waste such talent and such…" his eyes went to Bella. "Such _potential _talent. However, she knows too much of our kind and you, Edward, cannot possibly obtain what you so desire here." Aro finished, his eyes landing on Edward in a challenging stare.

He was speaking of Harrison. Aro would not allow Edward to take away Harrison or even _think _of him as a mate.

Edward crouched, his hiss escaping past his lips before he even registered his reaction of challenging Aro. Was it because of Bella's fate? Was it because of the threat to Alice and himself? No… it was in vain to come up with worthless explanations. He knew his reaction had to do with his bond to Harrison, this strange, alien bond. He despised Harrison even more for making him think so little of Bella at a time like this. He hated his vampire for already thinking of Harrison as his mate without Edward's permission.

It was so animalistic, so… carnal.

The Volturi leader crouched down behind Harrison, placing heavy and controlling hands on the thin shoulders. "Stay where you are and look away, my childe. His death will only hurt you for a mere second." Aro's crimson eyes danced across Edward's face. "Kill them," Aro murmured; the corner of his lip lifting.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Edward sprang forward, intercepting Felix on his way to Bella.

Bella gasped, her face twisting in horror. Her body twisted as she curled in on herself as Edward jumped over her. Her arms sprang up to cover her head, or more importantly, her neck. She was too vulnerable. They would kill her in less than seconds. No matter what she used in her defense, they would just snap her body in half.

"Such a tragic ending to a bittersweet love," a voice murmured. Edward, distinctively, was aware of Marcus' voice and gathered his strength. He promised Bella's life. And he'd do anything to protect her. Alice's vision wouldn't come true. Not when he was still able to protect her.

He grabbed Felix by the neck, slamming the vampire against the wall. Before Edward could turn to reach for Bella, Felix sprung right back at Edward, his powerful punch to the stomach knocking Edward to the ground. He grunted, his eyes rolling back to observe Alice struggling with Demetri. Further down in the chamber, he noticed Jane and Alec approaching an apprehensive Bella.

_No._

Edward growled and bent his legs as Felix came at him once again. Once the vampire came within distance, his feet planted themselves on Felix's broad chest and pushed. Felix grunted, soaring across the room and cracking the wall as he slid down clumsily.

Edward jumped up, flying as he sprinted toward Bella. He was consciously aware of the mist crawling toward him and hoped he would reach Bella before the mist reached him. Edward barely got within a yard of Jane when his senses went dead. Alec's mist consumed him as his vision grew black and his body slumped to the ground. Alec. The boy's ability involved cutting of a person's senses completely. Edward laid there, sorrow darkening his soul. He tried to push past Alec's ability, he tried to get to Bella, but all he could do was _hear_.

Alice screamed, the sound of a body crashing against the floor. But the most sickening sound was Bella.

"Edward!" She screamed for him in desperation, in need. The usually calm and controlled Bella was whimpering in fear. Edward sobbed dryly. _"Edward!"_

_Snap. _

Edward howled in misery, his senses slowly starting to gain back their feelings as Alec's mist retracted. His vision was blurry as he watched Bella's body slump to the ground, her neck twisted. Her beautiful doe eyes were staring at Edward, frightened and dim. Edward scrambled to his hands and knees, issuing a sound of despair. Although Alec had taken away his vision of Bella's death, Edward still had to hear her pleas. But the worst… he had to stare at the aftermath in the eye.

He would never forget feeling the pain. She was so fragile, she had been his everything.

Edward was torn away from Bella's corpse as a hand grasped his throat. He was lifted off the ground and dangled in the air. Felix growled; his crimson eyes slits as he slowly crushed Edward's throat. Edward would have liked that hand to crush him. He wouldn't have minded.

But when Alice gave a whimper as Demetri flung her callously against the ground again, Edward realized that Jasper would be wounded. Alice was his salvation. And in turn, the rest of the family would be devastated by Alice's and Edward's death. He would have liked to be killed, but not like this. Not when his family was in danger.

Not when he had a Fated mate. No matter how much Edward disliked his mate at the moment, he knew he would never willingly die without getting to know Harrison.

Edward struggled in the grasp, his foot aiming a solid kick in Felix's jaw. The vampire's face cracked before it healed just as quickly. "You're going to have to do better than that, kid." Felix gave a wide grin, his crimson eyes gleeful.

"_No,"_ Alice whispered in horror, her voice carrying.

Edward blanked out for just a second as he looked into Alice's mind, witnessing the frenzied vision. In her hysterical mind, he watched both of their bodies torn apart and finally being engulfed in flames. He saw the rest of the family mourning their loss and it tore at Edward.

Seeing his and Alice's deaths, seeing their end, was just as horrifying as hearing Bella die. They wouldn't make it out of there. For as long as Edward could remember, death was always a satisfying alternative to living forever. But now that he was faced with it, he was frightened.

A loud clap filled the room. Edward flinched, thinking it had been his neck, but he opened his eyes to the same situation he found himself in earlier. Felix was still gripping his neck and Alice was still struggling insanely against Demetri.

His eyes rose to the thrones, reading confusion from the three royal Volturi vampires. Their faces were creased with bemusement and their thoughts were too jumbled up for Edward to really get a good understanding. The only thing missing?

Harrison.

Suddenly, a form jumped onto Felix's back. Porcelain hands gripped the bigger vampire's neck before twisting it cleanly off the attached spine. Harrison's angelical face screwed up with amusement as he let out a pleased chuckle. Edward was dropped to the ground and he landed in a crouch, quickly analyzing the situation.

Apparently Harrison had disobeyed Aro's orders to sit still. However, Aro wasn't even looking at the scene in front of him. The vampire was standing off to the side, lost in his own mind, as if they didn't even exist. The same went for Marcus and Caius. They sat frozen on their thrones, their eyes directed to the brawl, yet their minds were no where near the situation. Jane and Alec were just the same as their leaders, frozen in place and paying no heed to the attack.

Edward jumped backward, too curious to interfere. Harrison's small form ran at Demetri, attacking the vampire around the middle. The two went flying before recovering. Once Harrison was on his feet, the small vampire just… _disappeared_. Edward blinked, his eyes quickly dancing around the room for the small figure. Demetri kept forward, his body stiff and anticipating an attack.

It was part of Harrison's powers.

Aro had declared Harrison had wanted to become invisible when he was a human and that his powers centered around that dying wish.

Becoming physically invisible was only half of Harrison's powers. The vampire must also possess the ability to distract his prey, make them forget of his presence, of _him_. That's what he did with the three leaders of the Volturi.

Alice stood up slowly, her broken arm slowly placing itself back into her socket. She met Edward's gaze, her expression haunted and frightened. He understood her emotions. She had been so frightened about facing death. He could understand it simply because he had felt it moments before. It was the same emotion Bella most likely went through before her neck was snapped by Jane.

"Gather her body," a new voice announced. Edward whirled around, staring suspiciously at Harrison. The Volturi member stood mere inches from Edward, his expression impassive. "Get your human and leave, before they remember again."

Edward distinctively noted the British accent in the boy's voice.

Demetri growled, taking wide strides as he narrowed his sights on the now visible Harrison. At the same time Edward was about to intercept the vampire, he was struck with pain. He clenched his teeth, going down on his knees. His eyes shot to Jane, watching as a cruel smile curled her pouty lips. She was the first to recover from Harrison's attack.

He moaned deeply, his eyes turning back to watch helplessly as Demetri charged at his Fated mate, horrified to notice Harrison was just observing the charging vampire and not getting into a defensive stance.

Harrison tisked, raising his hands and clapping once in front of his body. The clap snapped throughout the room sounding like a thunderbolt. There was a detectable force that emitted, rivaling the appearance of visible vibrations in the air. Demetri stumbled in his advance, his face turning completely blank before stopping.

With his back turned, Harrison didn't see a newly reformed Felix come up behind him. Luckily, Alice had enough sense to see Harrison as their ticket out of the Volturi's hands. She attacked Felix from behind; a similar fashion to what Harrison had done just moments before.

Edward clenched his eyes shut, too exhausted to focus his attention on anything but the pain. His body trembled on the floor and he tried to stay sane and focused.

But as another clap sounded throughout the room, the pain stopped.

"Get up," the boy spat, taking Edward by the collar and hauling him to his feet. "Leave, quickly," Harrison pushed Edward toward the exit. "Take your human."

"Alice," Edward croaked, the after affects of Jane's curse still raging through his body. He didn't even have to finish his plead. Alice took Bella's fallen form, cradling the body close to her in a tender manner. Seeing Alice cradle Bella's twisted neck tore at Edward's resolve. "You're coming," he growled lowly toward an amused Harrison.

The boy turned his eyes from Bella's corpse back on Edward. "Am I?" Harrison grinned cheekily. "I don't think so."

"Edward," Alice whispered in devastation. "Hurry, please," her eyes eyed the Volturi leaders behind Edward. "We don't know how long they're out for." She clutched Bella closer, gazing down sorrowfully.

"Yes," Harrison nodded pleasantly. "Listen to your sister. My ability doesn't work very long on people who know me. Run. I suggest getting the first ticket out of Europe and pray they don't follow you."

Edward growled cruelly, curling his hand around Harrison's throat and lifting him off his feet. He lured the boy close to his face. "You're coming with us, now." If anyone would be the dominant, the alpha male, it would be Edward.

"Is that an order?" Harrison lost his playfulness before narrowing his eyes. "I don't take orders, especially from _you_." The young boy usually had angelic features about him, but seeing such a young boy looking intimidating was unsettling.

"Please," Edward managed to get out. "Do you really think the Volturi will accept you back so easily?"

Harrison considered a moment, ignoring Alice as she called for them yet again. "I can't follow you if you're squeezing onto my neck, now can I?" Edward dropped the boy and Harrison landed gracefully on his feet. Harrison made a show of rubbing his throat before jogging lightly to the door. He motioned for Alice to follow. "I'm going to assist you out of Volterra, after that, you are on your own."

Edward remained silent, deciding not to argue until it was time to split. He followed Alice and Harrison, taking special interest in Harrison's hands. If the boy even _attempted _to use his ability on him, Edward would be ready. Surely Harrison's ability wouldn't work on Edward, especially because his vampire had already recognized the boy as his mate.

They walked down the corridors of the tower, their pace set as a casual pace. It wouldn't do to have any of the other Volturi guards suspicious, not if they hadn't already heard the fight in the royal chamber. They passed the human secretary again, her eyes calm and silent as she watched Harrison pass. She was afraid of him, just as she had been with Jane.

Edward kept his eyes on Harrison's back, his gaze nothing but predatory. The boy, despite his status as a Volturi member, had saved both himself and Alice. Edward didn't know the consequences of losing a Fated, but he did know that Harrison could have survived. Just as Aro had stated, Edward's death would have only hurt Harrison a bit. There wouldn't be any long-lasting affects.

And there as also the knowledge that Harrison could have acted sooner, he could have spared Bella. But Edward knew why Harrison had not acted. He detested Harrison for it, and yet, he understood. Harrison knew Edward was romantically involved with Bella. Surely the boy would have been possessive, jealous, and possibly angry at both Edward and Bella for it. The boy would want Bella out of the way, even if Harrison had no plans of getting close to Edward.

He really couldn't blame Harrison. Edward would have done the same thing if Harrison was romantically involved with another. It would be his instincts, his vampire who would be calling the shots.

Dark eyes turned to Bella, his frown deepening. Her long hair draped over Alice's shoulder and her pale arm swung lifelessly back and forth. It was a distressing scene, one that tore at Edward. Charlie would be devastated at his daughter's death.

Edward knew he would have taken Bella's death a lot harder if it wasn't for his Fated's presence. It angered him that he couldn't feel the raw pain at losing Bella like he wanted to. He deserved to feel horrible. It was his fault, his own hand that practically killed Bella. But he didn't feel the overwhelming guilt that he should have. Not when Harrison was nearby, subconsciously taking away the pain that should have been there.

Harrison's presence brought up another round of issues. There were no arguments. Harrison _would _be staying with Edward. Yet there were many issues they needed to face. Already, Edward could hear Alice's distrust for Harrison and her suspicions at his motives. She wouldn't be the only one to dislike Harrison.

Harrison looked behind his shoulder at Edward, his expression impassive as always. His crimson eyes were a bit darker than the other Volturi members, clearly stating that he hadn't fed in quite awhile. Suddenly, Harrison looked beyond Edward's shoulder.

"It doesn't surprise me you would be the one to break through my ability first," Harrison whispered as they stopped near the exit.

Edward whirled around, staring at Alec. The twin of Jane stared at Harrison, a forlorn expression on his face. "Please stay," the boy whispered. "You know Aro loves you. Why would you want to leave?" _Leave me? _

Edward tensed, his hackles rising. "Edward?" Alice whispered in confusion. She didn't understand. She could _never _understand his reactions.

He dived into Alec's mind, witnessing a few caresses and kisses between Harrison and the boy. Nothing too graphic, nothing too romantic, there was a lack of commitment on Harrison's behalf. The boy, Alec, believed he loved Harrison. But there was also Jane that stood between the two. Jane was just as possessive as her brother, wanting him all to herself. She hated Harrison and in turn, she could never accept a relationship between her twin and her enemy.

"Don't," Harrison placed a hand on Edward's tense forearm. "Stand down, just this once." Bloodied crimson eyes danced across Edward's features. "Please."

Edward growled low in his throat before shaking off Harrison's hand. He would have turned away from the wretched scene if his vampire wasn't so insistent to watch Alec's every move.

"Let me come with you," Alec persisted softly. Even if he was around the same physical age as Harrison, his features seemed to be more childish than Harrison's sharp features. "I want to get away just as much as you."

"No," Harrison shook his head. "Don't lie to me. This is your home. Jane is your sister. You cannot follow me this time around, Alec."

"I will find you, _they _will find you." Alec took a step forward, only to back down as Edward took an advancing step forward, his teeth exposed. Alec bowed his head. "Go. Before Jane and the others realize you've gone."

Harrison hesitated, just briefly, before pulling at Edward's arm once again. Edward followed; his shoulders tense and the venom in his mouth hot.

He hated both himself and Harrison at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Notes} **Thank you so much for your reviews. Sorry I'm much too busy to answer all of them, just know I'm excited that you're enjoying it.

**Chapter Two**

"Nice Porsche," Harrison commented lightly as he was pushed inside the yellow car. Edward climbed in after him, taking Bella's body from Alice. The stench of death was strong and Edward had to hold his breath in order to stop his trembling. Sweet Bella… she always smelt so beautiful, so appealing. To smell her rotting body was a horrifying experience, it was like listening to her die a second time over.

Alice threw Harrison a surly look as she climbed behind the wheel. Her foot hit the gas pedal and they sped down the streets of Volterra.

"What are we going to do?" Alice questioned with distress in her tone. "I don't want to label Bella as a burden, not after everything…" the short vampire trailed off, a hand going to her face in despair.

Edward bowed his head as he clutched onto Bella's fallen form. Her face was grey and her human body began turning stiff and rigid. "Well," Harrison spoke from next to him. His voice was oddly chipper. "You can't fly across the ocean with her. Too many questions."

"Then what would you suggest?" Alice snapped. "Leave her in an abandoned alleyway? It would be just in your nature to do so. That's what you do to your other kills, isn't it?" Her head was full of grieving for her best friend. Because the Volturi weren't here to get the brunt of her anger, she focused it on the only available person.

"Alice," Edward hissed, defending the vampire next to him. He eyed Harrison from the corner of his eye. The vampire was looking out the window, successfully hiding his features. "This is not Harrison's fault."

The vampire hit the steering wheel, denting it. "Why are you defending him? He's part of the Volturi. Of course it's partly his fault… Why is he even here? I don't understand anything."

"Pull over," Harrison whispered coldly.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You're not going anywhere."

"Pull the bloody car over, damnit." Alice, already shaken with the proceedings today, pulled the car over sharply. "Get out. Now. Everyone." Harrison climbed over the seats, avoiding Edward's quick hand. They were on a secluded road as they piled out of the car. Edward's body was coiled, ready to lunge after Harrison if he ran. He had to remind himself why he was so desperate to keep Harrison within his grasp.

Because he was his Fated.

Edward leaned against the Porsche, keeping a wary eye on Harrison as the boy looked at Bella. "Give me her body." Harrison ordered, stepping closer to Edward.

"And what are you going to do?" Alice asked, bitterness creeping through her tone. "Throw her body in the woods?"

Edward hissed threateningly at his sister. Her expression clouded with uncertainty as she took a step back. "That's enough," Edward growled. "Harrison saved us from the Volturi. He had no hand over Bella's death. He's trying to help us. The least you can do is show your gratitude."

Alice nodded; a heavy frown to her lips as a sign of her dislike. "But can't you help me understand _why_ he's with us now. Why did you insist he come with us?"

"Yes Edward, why?" Harrison drawled amusingly next to him. The small vampire was rocking on his heels, an impish grin stretching his breathtaking features. Edward felt dirty for thinking so highly of another creature with Bella's dead body in his arms.

Edward threw the boy a look before turning to Alice. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to decide what we're going to do. Charlie will become suspicious if we bring the body back ourselves, not to mention the Shape-shifters. They'll hunt us down no matter what."

"Unless we stage the accident that claimed Bella's body," Harrison interrupted, a bit irritable. "She was distraught about Edward and wasn't thinking clearly as she took the wheel. She wasn't looking where she was going, her tears clouding her beautiful brown eyes…" Harrison taunted, staring at Edward in challenge. "She drove off the road and snapped her neck cleanly. The airbags were defective— they didn't help with the impact especially with her small body."

Alice was quiet, her head buried near her chest as she tried to control her shaking.

"Give me the body," Harrison persisted again. "I'll make a nice scene."

Edward reared his head at the suggestion. "_I'll _do it."

The small vampire sighed grumpily. "You're much taller than I am. If people see another person in the car they'll become suspicious. With me, I can make myself even smaller so they can't see another passenger in the car. When word gets back to her family, Carlisle, your clan leader as I've been told, can manipulate the story. He can sneak word in that Alice was in the seat next to Bella and passed away just as quickly as his own daughter." Harrison shrugged. "He'll think nothing suspicious of you. The Shape-shifters, on the other hand, know a car accident can't kill a vampire. You're on your own with that."

Edward was torn. On one hand the idea sounded logical, the best they could do at a time like this. Bella's body was already becoming rigid with death, any longer and there would be questions to the real cause of neck injury. To make Bella's 'death' public, many witnesses will vouch for Bella's 'natural death'.

But then, he didn't want Harrison behind the car at the time. He didn't know if he could witness another death, albeit fake, of a …

He cleared his head, unenthusiastically handing Bella to the boy. Bella's body looked as if it would weigh Harrison down, but the vampire easily held the human up. Despite her smaller frame, she was longer than he was. Edward was reminded; again, that Harrison was only thirteen physically.

Alice sniffed quietly next to him as she watched Harrison lay Bella's body in the driver's seat. The boy grinned at Edward and Alice as he rolled down the windows and turned the radio on. He got inside the car on the passenger side and slammed the door shut, winking at Edward. The small vampire then leaned closer to Bella, slamming his foot on the gas.

Edward watched him go, a feeling of dread in his stomach when he realized what the vampire planned to do.

Run.

He growled deep in his throat and sprinted. He was fast enough to keep up with the Porsche and Alice trailed him at a slower pace. His eyes were predatory as he watched Harrison steer the car. The boy was slowly inching his body downward until he became almost invisible to the human eye.

"He's going to drive it off the bridge," Alice declared from behind him. "I can't see his future, he's a block to me because of his powers, but he's heading toward the bridge, Edward."

They reached a point where the woods ended in a steep cliff. The cliff out looked the bridge. It was a small river but the bridge was high enough. Edward clung to a tree, in the shadows, as he watched the yellow Porsche. Harrison did a decent job of swerving believably. There were a few cars on the bridge at the time and Edward watched as Harrison slowly drifted into on coming traffic. His fingers left dents in the tree as he observed Harrison swerving sharply to avoid a car. But Harrison intentionally swerved slowly enough in order for the opposite car to ram into him.

The hit was directly on Bella's side of the car.

The Porsche fishtailed, spinning horribly before Harrison geared it faintly toward the river. The force of the speeding car easily knocked down the thin rails and Edward stopped breathing as he watched the car descended into the river.

Topaz eyes watched the splash, knowing this was solid proof that Bella was dead. It was believable to the observers and now it was to Edward as well. He lost his love, his human love. It was his fault and there was nothing he could do to turn back time. There was, however, a positive to this tragic event.

Finding Harrison.

Whether or not Edward hated or liked the boy, he knew he would eventually come to care for the vampire. It would become a care, a sort of love that could never be described. Harrison was his Fated mate, the only one who could complete him and make his existence worthwhile. With Harrison's presence, the boy was able to subconsciously remove any guilt Edward had over Bella's death. And despite the fact that Edward _wanted _to feel torment as a punishment for her death, he was entirely grateful for his Fated's presence.

Alice stared at the scene below her in devastation. The humans slowly began to stop their cars and exclaim over each other. No one could have survived that accident; little did they know that Bella and Harrison were already dead at the time. They were yelling and screaming to one another as they looked into the river. Some were even dialing the emergency number.

Edward made a move to dive into the river, while their backs were turned to him, but Alice grabbed him, holding him back. "What… leave him." Alice whispered. "This is his time to escape. Just let him. He's helped enough."

"I can't, I can't let him go." Edward shook his head. "He's my Fated."

Leaving Alice to stand there dumbly, Edward jumped into the river.

The water embraced him as he sunk to the bottom. The currents were strong, but they were nothing against a vampire. He was distinctively aware of how warm the water was as he pushed himself through the river toward the car. As he swam closer to the bridge, he was comforted by the fact that he was deep enough to avoid human eyes. Sunlight was able to reach the river, but the bottom was mostly covered by darkness, his skin nothing but a faint shimmer.

His eyes first caught sight of the blood floating above the sinking car. It looked nothing short of a faint crimson cloud, blooming upward above the Porsche. The car itself looked almost like an uncanny calm as it sunk peacefully. Also near the car was Harrison. The boy's face was turned away from Edward as his arms reached inside the car, pulling at the airbag and seat to make it appear more convincing. Edward swam toward the car. He was underneath the bridge, casting shadows across his form. The younger vampire wouldn't have a clue at his capture from behind.

But Edward paused, his body sinking toward the bottom as he caught sight of Harrison's face. The usual cold and impassive face was twisted into sorrow as he reached inside the car and stroked Bella's forehead. A dark shadow of guilt and torment darkened Harrison's face as he tore away. The lithe body swam in the opposite direction, leaving Edward behind.

Edward stood there, his mind reeling. He had thought the younger vampire was just as cold and callous as the other Volturi members. Edward believed he would have had to teach Harrison humanity, morals, like the rest of his family possessed… but seeing that expression on Harrison's face… he knew the boy was _well aware _of morals. The expression tore at Edward. It was almost an expression of self-disgust.

He frowned.

His memory easily recalled the guilt and shadows across the boy's face. It made the younger vampire look much wiser beyond his years. It was almost if the boy was protecting himself behind a bitter and cynical barrier. And inside, there was a truly admiring boy who harbored care for every creature, no matter their statues of human or vampire. Edward was now more curious then ever to find out about Harrison and the boy's past. Perhaps the vampire had been forced into his status of a vampire, and in turn, forced to stay with the Volturi which required him to bury his morals behind solid doors.

Aro wasn't known for turning young children. He had been forced to turn both Jane and Alec at a young age because of circumstances.

Had it been the same for Harrison?

In the shadows of the river, Edward realized Harrison was incredibly misunderstood. He vowed to himself he would tear down those walls and reveal the boy that was meant to shine through.

Determined, Edward pushed off from the floor; swimming toward Harrison's retreating back.

As he passed the car, he locked in the memory of Bella's peaceful expression, taking comfort in the fact that she was now somewhere safer, somewhere unblemished with the curse of vampirism. She was happy.

Edward forced himself to turn away and continue forward.

Harrison wasn't too far ahead. The vampire was allowing the currents push him forward. His small body was twisting and swirling with the currents appearing similar to that of a stunning and graceful rag doll. As the boy flipped backward, his crimson eyes caught sight of Edward pursuing him. The serene expression contorted into surprise before the boy kicked forward, pulling away from the currents and hurrying from Edward.

It angered him that his mate wanted to escape him so badly. Should Edward allow him to just run and escape? The idea was ludicrous, especially because Edward felt like he _needed _Harrison. He felt as if he had to heal his mate from the past. He also believed that Harrison was running from the idea of committing to someone, especially a family so opposite of the Volturi— he didn't want to lower his defenses.

Edward pushed himself faster, trying to catch up to the boy. The water, while easy to stay on track, was difficult to push through the currents. The boy in front of him seemed as if he were born underwater as he easily sliced through the currents. Edward would have thought the smaller body would have more trouble with the currents, but easily came to the realization that Harrison might be a newborn.

They were approaching closer to land, far away from the bridge the Porsche drove off. Harrison broke the surface, his body easily hurtling through the waves as he landed on the surface. Edward grinned wolfishly as he climbed onto land just seconds after Harrison. He prided himself with his abnormally quick speed. If Harrison wanted a chance of getting away, he should have stayed in the water.

Weighed down by his wet clothing, Edward sprinted through the trees, hot on Harrison heels. He toyed with the vampire first by running alongside him and then in front of him. Harrison quickly stopped, his usual soft curls straightened out by the water, falling into his almond-shaped burgundy eyes.

Harrison's face twisted as he pulled apart his arms, ready to clap his ability at Edward.

Growling, Edward lunged, curling his hands around Harrison's wrists and holding them apart. The boy struggled, his feet swinging back and forth as Edward lifted him off the ground. He snarled at the boy before slamming his back against the tree. He loomed before the flawless beauty, his arms still struggling to hold the boy's hands apart.

"That won't work on me," Edward growled fiercely. "Even if you managed to inflict your ability, I would still remember you quick enough to catch you again."

A shapely eyebrow cocked upward. "Care to try that out?"

There was that cockiness to Harrison again. It was a far cry from what Edward saw at the bottom of the river. The boy was putting up a front, a careless front; it was all an act to protect himself. Edward had to keep reminding himself such.

"I'm trying to _help _you, Harrison." Edward struggled to swallow the primitive urge to dominant over Harrison and claim him. It was ironic that he went from being a gentleman with Bella to a creature with Harrison. He blamed it on the fact they were both males and both vampires. "Can't you see I won't hurt you? How could I?"

Harrison gave an animalistic whine as he reared his head backward into the tree. "I helped _you_; the least you can do is let me go."

Edward thrust his face into his mates, pressing their foreheads together. All the while, he was still struggling with the boy's arms. "I can't do that. And I have a feeling you feel the same way. You just want to run from it instead of facing it head on."

The boy snickered at the irony of Edward's words. "On the contrary, we are _both _facing it head on." With that, the boy slammed his head into Edward's causing the vampire to lose hold of Harrison for just a moment.

But a moment was all that was needed for Harrison to clap his hands in defense. Edward leaped back, struggling to protect his mind as he felt a wave of blurry confusion enter him. His eyes went hazy, and slowly, he became distracted from the issue at hand. The woods became nothing of importance as he remembered past memories in his life. He thought back to his hazy days as a human… but even as he watched himself struggling from the influenza, there was _something _nagging the back of his mind.

It pulled at him and tugged him from the memory of Carlisle turning him.

Vampires.

_Yes… _

Edward breathed in deeply, a habit he kept in his vampire life that helped him think. As he inhaled, he caught scent of a _very _tantalizing smell. It was just as alluring as humans but it wasn't alive.

Harrison.

Edward cried out, his eyes becoming less hazy as the woods and leaves sharpened into focus. He looked around noticing Harrison was no longer in front of him. How long had he been in his own mind? He promised himself that he wouldn't forget Harrison, he had been confident the boy's ability wouldn't work on him.

He charged deeper into the forest, using his nose as means to catch Harrison. To other vampires, Harrison's scent would probably be null and void. But considering the younger vampire was his mate, the boy's scent was strong and unreservedly appealing. Up ahead, the forest came to an end and a wide open meadow stood in place. Inching closer to the end of the forest, Edward took a look out of the trees. He was satisfied to note that there were no humans near for miles upon miles. There was a road further down to the right, but it was too far for human's to see.

Because he still smelt Harrison's trail, Edward deduced that the boy had become invisible. There was no sparkling vampire in the meadows but the smell was so close.

Edward's eyes squinted in a smile as he ran past the smell where it was the strongest. He knew well enough that Harrison was hiding on the branch in the tree. "Edward?" Alice called from behind him. He turned, keeping a silent watch over the branch he knew Harrison to be sitting. Alice just stumbled beneath it, her own hair and clothes wet from following their trail. "Did… did you lose him?"

Her mind was still at turmoil. He thought it ironic. She was confused about Bella's sudden death, Harrison, and now Edward's feelings toward Harrison. How did she think Edward was feeling? Nonetheless, she was trying. She was trying to see things Edward's way and her vow to play nice with Harrison was all that mattered.

"Yes," Edward whispered. Did Harrison not realize he could smell? Unless… unless Harrison relied on the fact that most vampires didn't breathe, and in turn, didn't inhale their surroundings. A frown creased Edward's lips. He would have to teach Harrison to act more human.

He walked toward her, keeping his steps controlled. She wouldn't smell Harrison. No, that tantalizing smell was reserved for between mates.

With reflexes too quick for both vampires and humans to take note of, Edward coiled and jumped. He lunged above the branch, colliding with an invisible force and taking them both down to the ground. He easily pinned Harrison beneath him, making sure to pin the boy's wrists above his head.

Alice backed away, her eyes wide in surprise.

Harrison blinked into existence, his lips pulled heavily down into a scowl. "I can't come with you, can't you see?" He whispered; the usual bite from his voice gone. His dark burgundy eyes glanced at Alice before looking back onto him. "You live a life I am unable to follow into. Your ways are so different…"

"I can help you. I want to help you." Edward paused, his lips pursed. "I especially want to get to know you. I can see this isn't the true you." With his free hand, he lightly touched Harrison's chest. "Allow me a few weeks, a month. If you don't like my family or our location, you can leave. But I can't guarantee that I won't follow you to wherever you decide to go."

Harrison stared into Edward's eyes, a stubborn lift to his chin. "A week."

Edward recoiled. "No. A month."

"We… I would like to have you," Alice spoke quietly. In her mind, Edward heard her less than thrilled thoughts about having Harrison's presence in their lives. But she was willing to withstand a Volturi member's presence if it was for Edward's own happiness.

Harrison slowly moved his eyes back onto her, a sneer marring his stunning features. "You were just spitting at me a few minutes ago. Surely you haven't changed your opinion of me that quickly. I haven't changed mine of you, I can assure you."

Alice frowned viciously. Her hands curled into claws but she withheld a biting retort. Edward issued a sigh, turning Harrison's gaze back on his own. "A month. And you have to try to get along with the others."

Harrison chuckled coolly. "A month," Harrison agreed but began again with his own term. "And I'll act however I want to act. That's all you're getting. Either that, or a week and I'll play nice."

Edward pondered on the terms. If he agreed on a week, it would be far too short of time to convince Harrison to stay with him. But then again, if the boy would try to get along with the others, there may be a chance that he would actually come to like the other members of the family. And then he'd want to stay.

On the other hand, it could be all a game to Harrison. Behind the smile he would quietly scheme, counting down the days left in the week.

"A month," Edward whispered, letting Harrison's hands go. Alice looked at him incredulously.

Harrison sat up, smug. "Alright," he cradled his wrist to his chest despite the fact Edward had hardly applied pressure. "I need to feed before we leave." Harrison declared. His eyes were proof enough. They were the color of aging wine, growing darker by the minute. The shadows under the boy's eyes were obvious, clashing with his porcelain colored skin.

Edward wondered what would be more noticeable. The dark shadows and cranky behavior or brilliant crimson eyes. He assumed it would be the latter. But he didn't want to risk Harrison attacking someone on the plane to America. There was also the fear that Harrison would be too still and too statuesque to the human eye. Edward would just have to work with the boy at the airport. The younger vampire moved too quickly for humans, spoke too quickly, and he normally didn't practice any human behavior— such as blinking, breathing, and _moving_.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Alice questioned suspiciously. "How well can you handle being around humans?"

"On a full stomach, I can handle them just fine," Harrison informed sharply, almost if he were insulted with Alice for questioning his self-control. Edward noted that the boy had skillfully avoided the question of how long he'd been a vampire.

Edward would take a good guess that Harrison was five or ten years into his vampirism. He had decent self-control and yet, he was still young enough not to have full understanding of his powers.

"There are no humans around," Alice's voice trembled a bit. She didn't want to have to smell the human blood, Edward knew. "Maybe you should try going after some—,"

"Animals?" Harrison hissed dangerously. "I don't think so."

"You'll have to get used to it while you're with us," Edward ordered sharply. His fingers curled in on themselves as he loomed closer to his mate. "Under Carlisle's roof, you'll be a Vegetarian."

Harrison didn't seem too worked up over Edward's warning. In fact, if Edward didn't know any better, he'd say Harrison looked a bit relieved. It was gone the next minute. "Allow me to have one last meal. _They_ fill me up faster, anyway."

Alice was about to argue but Edward placed a hand on her arm, stopping her before she could spike Harrison's anger again. "He's right. We shouldn't start his diet right before we board an enclosed plane with several humans. Even after eating a few animals, his control will be pushed." Reluctantly, Alice nodded.

Before they could stop him, Harrison ran. Edward stood stiffly, trusting the boy enough to come back. Yet, he couldn't help himself from becoming guarded and rigid. "He'll come back," Alice reassured him as she took notice of his unbending posture. "Look, you can see him from here. He's going toward the road…" she trailed off as she watched Harrison step in front of a moving car. The car came to a sharp halt, just as Harrison went to the ground.

Edward turned away after he realized what Harrison was about to do. He didn't want to hear the human's dying thoughts. Alice did the same after catching sight of the man step out of his car, desperate to see if Harrison was alright.

"Do you think he'll be able to turn Vegetarian? He's been with the Volturi so long…" Alice trailed off as she caught smell of the blood. She stopped breathing, her eyes focused on the endless miles of rolling hills in front of her.

Edward felt a stab of guilt wash through him that wasn't his own. It was similar to the time he watched Harrison with Bella underwater. He knew then, that he was feeling Harrison's regret at killing. Somehow, they were able to feel each other's strong emotions. And Edward knew the boy was shameful for killing a human. It made Edward even more confident that there was a truly beautiful person inside Harrison's cold barriers.

For a vampire, years of drinking for them usual turned one cold toward the lesser beings. It was rare and very surprising that Harrison was able to feel remorse for his actions.

"I'm more than certain he'll be able to turn Vegetarian," Edward spoke strongly, confidently. "He just needs a family to support him through the adjustment."

"You have a lot of faith in someone you just met, Edward," Alice said quietly. "Even if he is your mate, he was part of the Volturi for so long. I know some of the others will be guarded and suspicious around Harrison, even if you do tell them he's your mate."

"You just haven't seen the beauty inside him like I have, Alice." Edward smiled thinly. "In time, you'll love him just as much as you loved Bella."

"He can't replace her," Alice grew agitated.

"No, I'm not saying that," Edward turned to her, eyeing her warily. "Bella will never be replaced, she can never be replaced. But you need to remember that Harrison is my _Fated, _no matter how difficult it is to admit it now, he will always come before Bella and her memory."

Alice didn't like that. She turned to stare opposite of Edward. Grudgingly, her shoulders dropped in sign of her submission. "I can understand that, Edward. It's just hard right now…" she trailed off, sorrow thickening her voice. "Will he let me pick his wardrobe out for him?"

Edward chuckled. "I'm certain you're the only one applied for that job, Alice."

She smiled softly, inching closer to Edward. "Does it bother you? That he's only thirteen?"

There was a long pause in which Edward struggled with the proper words. Before he could respond, he was aware of Harrison quietly approach them from behind. Edward turned, catching sight of the broken expression crossing his Fated's face. It cleared up into a mask of indifference when he noticed Edward's observation.

Had the boy overheard Alice's question?

Edward never thought how Harrison's age would affect Harrison himself. Surely the boy wasn't comfortable with being physically thirteen forever. It made Edward apprehensive for Harrison. Would his mate think Edward was disgusted at his young age? Would he distance himself purposely because of that?

"Are we leaving?" Harrison wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth, coolly eyeing Edward and Alice. His eyes were brilliant crimson, a sign he was fully fed.

"Yes." Edward gave a sharp nod. "We're going home."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews last chapter ;)

Sorry for the delay. For some reason, Fan Fiction wouldn't let me upload a document? Even though there were others that were able to do so? Hmm... Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Three**

Edward issued a sigh, forcing the boy next to him to do the same. To his immediate left, Alice offered a small laugh. "I don't know what you find so humorous," Harrison growled quietly, too quietly for any of the other humans to hear.

The three Cullens were currently on the plane to America. According to Alice, the rest of the family was settled in a small town in Oregon. It was a few hours away from Forks, on the coast. Edward was relieved they weren't in Alaska. The Denali coven wouldn't find any room for remorse when it came to Harrison. They would look down their noses at the Volturi member and spit on the ground he walked on. With the Cullens, at least Edward held sway over them. They would give Harrison a chance because Edward _said _to.

He was currently playing a sort of game with Harrison. Every human gesture he gave, Harrison had to mimic him. It was one way to help the Volturi member act a bit more _alive_, a bit more human around the others.

Ten minutes later, he sniffed, making sure to blink as well.

Silence came from Harrison.

Edward turned to look at his mate, ready to scold the vampire for not following up. The small child-like immortal was gazing outside his window. His body was stiff, statuesque, while his crimson eyes watched the scenery below him. Something was amiss. There was no wicked smirk, no witty comeback or sarcastic remark, nothing but a cool— serene expression dressed his Fated's attractive face.

Feeling a bit guilty for dragging Harrison away from Italy, Edward frowned. His eyes drank in the 'V' pendant around the boy's neck. It was the Volturi's symbol. And Edward didn't like to see it on Harrison. It was nothing short of a claim, a possessive mark of his slavery to Aro and the other guards. Edward would rather have the Olympic Coven symbol around Harrison's neck, the Cullen family crest. But it was too soon for that. And Edward would hold his tongue about taking the Volturi pendant off.

A month was all he got with Harrison. And while Edward was warming up to the idea of Harrison as his Fated, he was still unsettled with the whole situation. Bella's impulsive death and the sudden knowledge that an immortal thirteen-year-old boy was his mate were disconcerting. However, he would stand by his earlier conclusion that Harrison's age didn't bother him. But the whole 'mate' situation was abrupt and so _final_. No matter if Edward wanted to despise Harrison, he found it difficult to do so.

Especially when he kept catching glimpses of a troubled boy underneath Harrison's sarcastic façade. Not only was Harrison scarred, but there was a compassionate soul there. Harrison hated killing humans for food and he was upset over Bella's death despite his cool nonchalance. The boy hid it well. But times like these, Edward could see the human peeking out from underneath the vampire… a vampire who was raised and molded by the Volturi.

His eyes obsessively traced Harrison's turned face. The boy was simply beautiful. Breathtaking. There were humans who had passed and stared at the airport. Most of their thoughts bordered platonic, as if Harrison was a very beautiful child. But then there were some thoughts that were sexual. And Edward could barely control himself from growling at said humans.

Harrison could easily pass for fifteen. And that would be useful if they were to attend school. They would all be in high school. But Edward's eyes were sharp enough to note the child-like innocence radiating from Harrison. Despite the fact that the boy had sharp features, there was still a hint of adolescence.

Being in the presence of such flawless beauty, Edward's mind took him someplace he didn't want to be.

Mating.

Edward's fists curled as he tried to retain the pleased growl. It was instinctive to mate with Harrison and it _would _happen with time. But was Harrison too self-conscious of his physical age? Edward didn't see Harrison as a young boy. He only saw his Fated.

His darkened topaz eyes watched as Harrison's face altered. The serene and elegant expression twisted darkly in the window's reflection. "What the hell do you find so interesting?" Harrison growled without turning from the window. "Your eyes are burning holes in the back of my head."

"You," Edward remarked truthfully.

Harrison stiffened and buried deeper in on himself. "You're a bloody bastard," the boy whispered scathingly. It was if he didn't believe Edward would ever find him interesting. How couldn't Edward find him interesting? Unfortunately, the boy was… everything to him.

"Are you from Britain?" Edward questioned, turning the subject away from its original course.

Crimson eyes flashed at Edward before glancing at a listening Alice. "I… I don't know," Harrison responded stiffly before turning back around. "Because of my accent, I assume I was."

Edward's brows furrowed. He had wanted to know everything about Harrison's past, but it appeared as if the boy didn't know much about his human life. It wasn't unheard of. Most human memories were lost on vampires. Especially if said vampire was raised by complete strangers who never mentioned their human life. Edward was believed that Aro, even if the vampire knew, wouldn't have helped Harrison remember who he used to be.

"You don't remember anything?" Alice asked for Edward.

Edward, used to the slight buzzing around Harrison's mind, was taken aback when he witnessed a memory playing itself over in his mate's mind. A beefy man stood before him. Edward spied the mustache and the purple face. Suddenly, a large hand came striking out at him and everything turned dark.

And then the pain came back and Edward was forced out of Harrison's mind. His teeth gritted as he tried to control his misery at experiencing the unintentional barrier around Harrison. He wondered why he was allowed in just then. However, he _did _have an intuition that the more Harrison was around him, the more trust the younger vampire put in him. And in turn, Edward was able to enter his mind.

But didn't Aro say no one's ability would work on Harrison because he had the power to be 'invisible'? Consequently, even if Harrison placed his full trust in Edward, shouldn't his mind still be veiled because of his powers?

Edward grew curious. Why were Harrison's powers defaulting?

"If I did, it wouldn't be any of your business now would it?" Harrison hissed, drawing attention from the woman in front of him. Edward tisked, reaching out to touch Harrison's cheek. Before his fingers came in contact, the vampire reared back, flashing a murderous glare at Edward. "Don't touch me."

Edward felt something knot in his stomach at the boy's sharp words, but remained jaded as he challenged Harrison with his own stare. This would be a normal occurrence between the two male vampires. Challenging one another, testing one another. It was only normal. They were both males and they were both dominant. Harrison, although much smaller, was aggressive and rather stubborn. The small vampire was just as dominant in his own right.

And Edward would fight back just as hard to be on top.

It wasn't so much the relationship they were fighting for dominance over. No, Edward agreed that any healthy relationship would have to involve… reluctant equals. However, they were subconsciously fighting for the 'top' position when it came to mating. And despite the fact that both Edward and Harrison weren't at all ready for that step, it didn't mean they couldn't fight over it now.

"I can touch you if I want," Edward whispered darkly. "You know a simple touch would be nothing in comparison to what we _will _be doing." Next to him, Alice gave an uncomfortable wiggle. He didn't care. His attention was directed on Harrison.

The youngest Volturi member lifted his lip, revealing his straight white teeth. "I'll let you think that, Cullen. Just remember, I only agreed on a month." With that, Harrison turned his small shoulder on Edward and busied himself with watching the clouds.

Edward pressed his back against his chair, taking an unnecessary breath. His skin was tingling and he couldn't help but to feel uptight and anxious. Harrison made him feel that way. It was, by no means, a horrible sensation. In fact, it was like experiencing a thrill. Every time Edward would set his attention on Harrison, there was always that dark ecstasy he secretly enjoyed. It was intoxicating, _Harrison _was intoxicating, enthralling.

Alice flashed him a concerned look and Edward dismissed it, trying to rein in his control.

**-IE-**

_Everything will be alright, Edward_.

Alice's thoughts drifted across to him as they parked in the driveway to the Cullen's new home. It was another small town, which only made sense. They were right near a lake and acres, upon acres of trees distanced themselves from the next house. The house itself was a very decent size, nothing less. A few lights were on and Edward found himself relieved to be home after a long absence. He had missed his family when he left after his situation with Bella back in Forks.

But now, he was coming back with a loss and…

His eyes took in Harrison's small form.

A gain.

"They've missed you terribly," Alice continued out loud. "It will be nice getting back to normal."

"You mean as normal as they can be?" Harrison asked sweetly. He stood next to Edward, taking in the house. Harrison's forehead barely came up to Edward's bicep. If Harrison hadn't been turned into a vampire as early as he was, Edward took a guess that the boy would have been of decent height. It made him feel a bit saddened that Harrison would never experience adulthood the proper way he deserved.

"Come on," Edward motioned Harrison to follow. He received a glare in response.

Alice was the first to enter the house. She was immediately engulfed in a hug by Jasper. The other Cullens slowly approached the entry way, their topaz eyes bright as they caught sight of Edward in tow. Before Esme could embrace him, Edward stepped aside, revealing Harrison cloaked in the shadows.

His family tensed, first spying Harrison's crimson eyes and then the 'V' pendant around his neck. The pendant looked as if it weighed Harrison's diminutive frame down, but the small vampire held himself up confidently, coldly. The sharp jaw was clenched and Harrison eyed the Cullens back just as intensely. In almost a defensive habit, Edward eyed the hands clasped behind his mate's back. They were twitching, just _itching _to use his powers.

"Edward?" Carlisle mused, curious. He eyed the defensive stance Edward took up next to a motionless Harrison.

"You brought home a new _little _brother!"

Emmett.

Edward knew Emmett would be the one to carelessly toss aside Harrison's feelings and point cruelly at the boy's physical age. "I did," Edward responded a bit coldly. He was never cold with his family, not like this.

At his conformation, his mind was assaulted with many suspicious and curious comments. They were all wary of Harrison, Jasper in particular. The empath didn't feel any emotions coming from Harrison and the blonde took that as a sign of untrustworthiness. Rosalie, on the other hand, seemed oddly taken with the sight of Harrison, yet her suspicion outweighed her admiration for such a beautiful child.

"Where is Bella?" Jasper asked calmly. He frowned at Edward, sensing the protectiveness coming off the bronzed-haired vampire.

Edward shut the door behind Harrison. The bottom of his arm brushed across Harrison's head and he didn't draw back as he should have. Instead, he moved closer, making sure his chest was facing Harrison. He could almost sense the boy's uncomfortable anxiety. "She…" Edward started, glancing at Alice. The vampire frowned in turn, bowing her head in grief. "She didn't make it out of the Volturi's clutches." Esme gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Edward tried to block the voices in his head by continuing. "She knew too much apparently. Aro wouldn't let her walk out of there alive."

"Did they let you walk out? I would have thought they would have attempted to attack you…" Carlisle pestered, glancing at Harrison as if the boy's presence spoke words.

"Harrison assisted," Edward motioned to the motionless figure of his Fated. The boy didn't move an inch, looking stiff, stiffer than most newborn vampires. "We came up with the idea of staging Bella's death in Italy in order for it to look convincing. Her father should be hearing of her death shortly." He decided to wait to ask Carlisle about intercepting the word and adding the bit of information that Alice was in the car as well, dead. That way, Charlie wouldn't find it suspicious that Bella was alone.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Esme breathed, inching closer for Carlisle for comfort. "I know she meant a lot to you. I can only imagine the pain you're going through." Edward immediately felt guilty. He hadn't thought of his guilt over Bella's death. In fact, Harrison's presence had been too intoxicating to think about his past love at all.

The family then stared at Harrison after Edward remained silent on the topic of Bella. He didn't want to talk about her, not yet. He wanted to get everything settled before he forced himself to remember her.

They didn't understand why he had brought Harrison home.

Emmett, of course, was the one to voice his opinion. "So why did you bring him home?"

Harrison moved for the first time. His almond-shaped crimson eyes looked up at Edward, raising his eyebrow mockingly. The boy didn't think Edward would confide in his family. He thought Edward was too cowardly and ashamed to admit their relationship. And although Edward _had _planned on keeping his bond with Harrison a secret, the boy's challenge was enough for Edward to speak bluntly.

"He's my Fated."

Their minds were blank for a long moment before chaos erupted. They weren't speaking, no; their minds were in chaos, trying to get his attention.

_How do you know? _

_HIM?!_

_Is the boy stable?_

_Right after Bella? You must be terrified…_

_He's only a boy. You'd better not lay a hand on him!_

Edward's jaw tensed and he pushed himself against Harrison. The Volturi member scoffed, but remained standing rigidly next to Edward. Emmett let out a booming laugh, flashing Edward a look full of pity. "Fate can be a cruel bitch."

Harrison hissed, but Edward placed a hand on his bony shoulder. "Fate _can _be cruel, Emmett. If you open your mouth against Harrison again, you'll experience Fate's wrath. I can promise you that." He replied icily.

Carlisle shook his head at Emmett before stepping forward with a small smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Harrison. I'm Carlisle." Carlisle, the ever charmer, reached out a hand toward Harrison in greeting. Edward tried to catch Carlisle's eye, to shake his head, but his father was looking at Harrison instead. The boy wouldn't take the hand, Edward knew. Harrison was already uncomfortable with the proceedings, and Edward was positive the boy would be withdrawn in on himself.

"Call me Harry, please," Harrison spoke softly as he reached out to shake Carlisle's hand. Edward almost did a double take, too shocked to remove his eyes from the small grin on his mate's face. The boy actually looked at Carlisle with respect and a bit of admiration. "Aro calls me Harrison." There was no disgust or hate in the boy's voice when he spoke of Aro. Edward wondered at the two's relationship.

Carlisle nodded. "Harry then, it's nice to have you with us."

They dropped hands, still captivated with each other's eyes to look away. "I don't know how long I will be staying here," Harrison, or _Harry_, started softly. Carlisle lifted his eyebrows, glancing at Edward's impassive expression. "But I can guarantee you that I will try my hardest to keep to your diet. It will be difficult—,"

Carlisle raised a hand, stopping Harry. "That is why I'm here. We'll help you through the transition. Jasper is our most recent vegetarian. So far, he's been able to keep to the diet."

Harry looked at Jasper unperturbedly, clearly not holding the same reverence he held for Carlisle.

"Why don't I leave you all alone, hmm?" Harrison drawled. "My presence is clearly holding your tongues. And on the contrary, I could use a bit of solitude." He looked at Edward in particular, urging the taller vampire to understand his wishes to be away from all _this. _

While Edward would have disagreed, thinking Harrison needed to adapt and become comfortable with the others, he nodded instead. The boy had gone through a great deal today. It was only right to allow him some space. But he _would _keep an extra ear out for him in case the boy wanted to escape.

Edward turned to Esme. She was still standing, a bit shocked. "Is my room here? Or…"

"Your room is all set up," Carlisle answered for Esme, reaching out an arm to claim her waist. He smiled kindly to Harrison. "I'm afraid we don't have another spare bedroom. You'll have to share with Edward for the time being."

With a closed mouth smile, Harrison followed Edward up the stairs.

"You seemed oddly taken with Carlisle," Edward remarked bitterly as they reached to top landing. He used his nose to eliminate the other bedrooms he passed, having never stepped foot in the home. It was rare that they purchased a new home. They usually jumped between houses between the years, cycling them over and over again.

"I'm respectful to my betters," Harrison replied stiffly.

Edward scoffed, reaching the room at the end of the hall. He opened his bedroom, spying his couch and stereo system. It had quite a few windows and he gathered that Esme had designed the house herself. It was similar to his old room back in Forks. But there was one glaring error, an error he had lived with all his immortal life. He would need to purchase a _bed_ and fast. Not that he'd likely be using it…

Harrison brushed past him and into the room. Edward leaned against the doorframe, watching his mate predatorily. There was something… arousing and pleasing seeing his mate in _his _domain.

Almost if sensing his thoughts, the smaller vampire whirled around, glaring.

"You didn't need to leave us, Harry—,"

"Harrison," the boy corrected darkly.

Edward straightened from the doorway. "You asked Carlisle to call you 'Harry'."

A black eyebrow twitched upward. "Yes, and are you Carlisle, Edward?" Harry shook his head mockingly. "No, you aren't." The boy crossed the room with one leap, standing mere inches from Edward. The small, yet long fingers curled around the door. "Go along now and talk shit about me, alright?"

Edward blanched, hissing threateningly. The boy blinked at the sudden aggressive action from the taller boy but remained in place. "Is that what you think we're going to do? I told you, you didn't need to leave—,"

"Good night," Harrison then slammed the door in Edward's face.

Good night. The boy didn't even _sleep_. And it was _his _room!

Edward tipped back his head, trying to calm himself from tearing the door off its hinges. With his fists clenched, he slowly backed away from the closed room, eyeing it suspiciously. His instincts were telling him to go back in the room and watch Harrison closely. He didn't trust the boy not to run. But Edward needed to put that reluctant trust in place. This relationship… this…whatever it was, wouldn't work if it was built on mistrust and deceit.

Before he could change his mind, Edward whirled around, stalking back down the stairs. The rest of the family had moved to the sitting room. The small lamp settled in the corner of the room cast eerie shadows across the vampires' features. Their thoughts were grim as they tried to get used to the situation thrown at them.

Esme was the first to stand as Edward came into the room. He schooled his features into a bored impassiveness— a mask both he and his mate shared at times. "You must be distressed, Edward," she whispered softly. It would be almost impossible for Harry to overhear from his bedroom. But there was a chance that he could, indeed hear. "You loved Bella so much—,"

He turned his cheek to her, staring out the window leading outside. "I don't want to speak of her right now," he replied hotly. "I've come down here to inform all of you about Harrison."

Alice was standing close to Jasper, her mind oddly silent.

"He's not like the others, the other Volturi members," he glanced at Carlisle as the man nodded. He had seen it also. Perhaps that's why Harry had taken a liking to his father. The boy could see through facial expressions and barriers. "But he is a bit…" Edward trailed off, trying to find the right word without sounding offensive.

"He's an ass," Alice supplied softly, her voice absent of any hate, but she was skeptical.

Edward shot her a look. "He's misunderstood. _That _is what I was going to say," she shrunk away from him. "He was turned by Aro at a young age. And Harry doesn't know much about his human life, if anything at all. He's been molded by Aro to be an obedient guard. It was difficult trying to convince him to come back with me."

"Even when he knew you two to be Fated?" Jasper questioned; a slight frown to his face.

"Yes," Edward replied cautiously. "He doesn't trust very well, me included."

_Can't imagine why. You're robbing the cradle… _

Edward snarled at Emmett, tired of the vampire's sick and unsuitable jokes. The big vampire held up his hands in surrender, his topaz eyes wide. "Easy, I can't stop what I'm thinking."

"You'd best control yourself when I'm around, then," Edward growled deeply in his chest. "Harrison and I _will _be physically together, despite his 'young age'. Get accustomed to it."

Rosalie shifted a bit uncomfortably, her mind voicing Emmett's. She had been oddly silent tonight. She was torn between wanting to see the good in such a scarred, beautiful child, and being too suspicious of his status as a Volturi member to even care. Carlisle, on the other hand, recognized the situation for what it was worth. He had his own Fated and he understood why it was almost impossible to resist claiming. Esme wasn't too far behind in her thoughts, yet she was too concerned for Edward and Bella's sudden death.

"He agreed to a month with us," Edward continued, controlling his rage. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He thought his family would accept it far better than they currently were. "In that month, he'll try his best to put you all on guard and lose your tempers with him. That's what he wants. He wants you all to see the Volturi side of him, to reject the possibility of wanting him to stay with us for eternity. I'm asking you all… to hold your tempers and try to see beneath his façade."

Slowly, nods of reluctant agreement crossed through the room.

"What's his power?" Jasper asked as he leaned forward. "I can't sense his emotions. Alice just told me she can't see anything with him. I'm assuming you can't read his mind?"

"I would imagine that's why Aro chose to turn Harry so young," Carlisle began. Edward frowned when his father used Harry's given name. He instantly scolded himself when he felt the burn of jealousy. "Like Jane and Alec, they were threatened with death in their human lives; consequently the reason Aro turned them. Harry must have been close to death as well." Topaz eyes turned to Edward. "Is that his gift? Blocking other gifts?"

"Yes and no," Edward admitted. "It's part of his gift to ward off any powers because he likes to appear 'invisible'. Like he's not even there. However, he also harbors the power to turn his physical body invisible and he has the ability to make his victims distracted, specifically, he distracts them from _him._"

Emmett whistled, causing Rosalie to look at him in distaste. "It doesn't seem fair he gets all that power. I wouldn't mind taking some of it…"

"He's not here because of his power," Edward countered, aggravated. "I want him to feel comfortable with us. To adapt to our nature. To go to school with us."

Carlisle sighed as he sat down next to Rosalie. "While I am impressed with your determination, Edward, I think we should move up to Alaska with Harry. We cannot afford to have a vampire attacking any humans."

"Not Alaska," Edward replied stubbornly. "Harry and I will not be going there. He has enough willpower to stay away from humans. I'll assist him."

Carlisle eyed Edward calmly. "The Volturi may come back for him."

Edward tensed, his muscles becoming uptight and on edge. He had thought of that earlier, certainly, but to hear Carlisle speak of it so indifferently made Edward realize he was trying to hold off thinking about it. What if the Volturi _did _come after Harrison just as Alec had promised?

"Nonetheless, we will need to change up our story," Carlisle continued. "Alice and Harry could pass as close siblings. To human eyes, at least. Harry could become a Cullen with Emmett as their older brother. Rosalie and Jasper are still Hale twins, however, Edward; you will need to become a Hale as well." Carlisle ran his hands across his face, appearing weary. "I'm not going to enroll him just yet. He needs at least a year for his control."

Edward's lips thinned at Carlisle's statement, but he remained silent on the topic. He wouldn't fight the subject of school and control just yet. He had already asked his family quite a bit. "Thank you," Edward replied stiffly. He took a step backward, needing to be upstairs with Harry.

Carlisle smiled. "I'm glad you're back home, son."

Edward nodded sharply before escaping up the stairs. He should have stayed down there longer with them, to reassure them, but he was needed elsewhere.

He quickly entered his room, his eyes swiftly searching the space.

There was no Harrison.

Edward lifted a lip, but before he could react, he inhaled. He smelt Harry inside the room. His mate's scent was coming from the corner. The small vampire was using his abilities to appear invisible to the human and vampire eyes, but Edward could almost _feel _the despair coming off Harry.

Shutting the door behind him, Edward moved into the room with slow strides. He avoided looking in the corner, in favor of approaching the couch.

"I can sense your despair," Edward murmured quietly as he glanced at the corner he knew Harry to be sitting or standing at. His stomach was in knots as he felt the desolation coming from his mate. "Why didn't you run when I was downstairs? Surely, you could've succeeded." He paused as he sat down gracefully on his couch. "I couldn't say that I wouldn't find you, though."

No answer or sound came from Harrison.

Edward felt oddly distraught.

"You may think you're invisible to others," Edward whispered. "But to me, you're the most obvious presence in a room."


End file.
